


[扉泉]猫になりたい (想要变成猫)

by ComeHomePerry



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Kudos: 1





	[扉泉]猫になりたい (想要变成猫)

（上）  
即使从机场回来的公路上来往车辆不多，千手扉间也没有开车时听音响的习惯，太阳从地平线上浮出一个角，阳光微微地烤热了空气。扉间没有开空调，只是摇下了车窗。  
这样他才没有错过从外面传来的一声似有若无的嘶叫。  
公路两边尽是长及脚踝的野草，扉间花了好一会儿才找到那只躲在长草里的动物。那是一只黑色的猫，跌倒在草丛里，它的后腿不自然地扭曲着，见扉间走过来，立即警觉地站起，一跛一跛地试图向远方逃走，但它受了伤，自然跑不快，扉间几步就追到了它身边。  
它很快就无处可逃，黑猫俯在原地躬起身体，耳朵轻微耸动，细长的尾巴高高竖起，尾巴上的毛都炸了起来，杂乱的毛发下一双黑漉漉的眼睛紧紧地盯着扉间，它的体型只有扉间的巴掌大小，眼睛却极凶，在扉间尝试着伸手抱它的时候它猛地伸出爪子，狠狠地给扉间手上来了几道。  
“您之前打过狂犬疫苗吗？”宠物医院的医生从扉间手上将用外套裹得严严实实的黑猫接过，黑猫嘶声尖叫着，在布料里奋力地扭动挣扎，医生一边解开胡乱缠裹的外套，一边小心地避开了它锋利的爪子，“其实在野外发现野猫的时候我们还是建议您联系救助站，自己贸然救助的话很容易受伤的。”  
扉间摇摇头，他之前被抓伤的手腕皮开肉绽，即使扉间已经给自己紧急处理了伤口，依然在不住淌血。护士替他清理着伤口，痛得钻心，扉间恨恨地瞪着那只不知好歹的小猫，黑猫被医生捉在手里，却依然昂着头，冲着扉间尖利地叫了一声。  
护士噗的一笑。  
等到扉间缠好了绷带打过疫苗，医生也带着那只小猫出来了。它洗过了澡又吹干，毛发蓬松，显得精神了不少，后腿上绑着夹板和绷带，它显然不满被医生这样拎着后颈，一直想扑到地上。  
“后腿骨折，不过好在送救及时，只要好好治疗就不会留下后遗症，也没有其他外伤，”医生说，将猫递到扉间面前，黑猫一落到桌子上就迫不及待地想跳下桌子逃走，扉间手疾眼快地制止了这只不安分的小猫，“您要收养它吗？如果不收养的话，我们可以帮忙把它送到救助站。”  
扉间学着医生那样捏着黑猫的后颈，手下的触感毛茸茸的，温暖而柔软，猫咪的肢体细长却绝不瘦弱，能看得出它虽然瘦小，在野外想必是一把狩猎的好手，它的黑眼睛圆滴滴的，不安地转动着，然而丝毫不显得害怕惶恐。扉间想笑，他轻轻捏起小猫的前爪晃了晃，猫咪怒视着他，不满地嘶嘶着，表明它是位小小的战士，而绝非听话的任人把玩的宠物。  
它的眼睛真黑。扉间一瞬间决定了要留下它。  
“它的腿还要再养一阵子，您可以先给它起个名字，过几天再来接它。”护士拿来了登记表递给扉间，扉间写下自己的名字，闻言笔尖顿了顿。  
“泉奈。”他不假思索地说，小猫一直趴在他手边，此刻适时地喵了一声。  
“看来它挺喜欢这个名字的，”年轻护士笑了笑，看着扉间在自己的名字边写下猫咪的新名字，“是朋友的名字吗？”  
“是我的爱人。”扉间说。

“你看到我的巧克力了吗？”宇智波泉奈冲进书房，他刚洗过澡，身上热腾腾地冒着热气，头发还没吹干，湿发柔软地搭在肩膀上，将睡衣染湿了一大片。  
“什么巧克力？”扉间皱了皱眉，“晚上别吃那么多甜的，你是小孩子吗？”  
“我哥上次寄给我的酒心巧克力，”泉奈说，目光依然不放弃地在书房里梭巡，“不是你藏起来了吧。”  
“我还没那么闲，”扉间转过身继续面对着电脑敲键盘，一边随口答，“下次别想叫我陪你去看牙齿。”  
“嘁。”泉奈小声地啧了一声，转身出去了。  
扉间当然知道泉奈说的是什么。那是宇智波斑上次旅游带回来的伴手礼之一，甜蜜的糖果装在铁盒子里，用彩色的锡纸包裹着，下面衬着细碎的香草，让甜味里染上了一丝植物发涩的苦香，咬碎糖壳之后里面是一股清香的甜酒，扉间光是想着都觉得喉咙发齁，泉奈也只是想起来的时候偶尔去尝一颗。  
见泉奈离开了书房，扉间不动声色地松了口气，如果泉奈刚刚再细心一点，就能发现他面前的文档上空白一片，没敲下一个字符。扉间定了定神，拉开手边的抽屉，将手心里攥成一团的东西扔了进去。  
他刚做完这一切就听到门外响起了脚步声，扉间一惊，还没来得及反应过来，泉奈就径直闯了进来，大步流星地几步扑到他身边，抓过扉间的领子气势汹汹地吻了下来，他湿热的长发像一张铺天盖地的丝网笼了下来，洗发水的香味甜得发腻，扉间扶着泉奈的腰，不由苦笑了一下。  
泉奈果然在扉间的舌头上尝出一点还没来得及化开的甜味和酒香，他退开半寸，又贴过去愤愤地咬了一下扉间的下唇，本来应该是指责的语气，但他这副长发散乱嘴唇红润的样子实在是没什么气势，声音温软：“就知道你嘴里一句真话都没有，居然偷吃我的糖，还好意思说我……什么人啊你。”  
……

（中）  
“下来。”扉间严厉地说。  
泉奈动了动尾巴尖，不理不睬地继续窝在枕头上，像是在嘲笑扉间似的发出细小的咕噜咕噜声。正午的阳光照在它身上，给它茸茸的毛发上罩上了一层细微的金色。  
扉间之前没养过猫，他不知道是所有猫咪都很难缠还是只有他的这只小猫这么不乖。泉奈倒是没有像其他猫咪一样到陌生环境以后会惊慌失措，被从猫包放出来之后它在扉间家里很从容地踱来踱去，姿态像是国王巡视领地。它在每个角落都转了一圈，挑剔地东闻西嗅，最后它在扉间的枕头上踩了好一阵，才勉为其难地卧下来，把自己盘成一个圈。  
扉间把它抱起来丢到之前买好的猫窝里，泉奈不满地用前爪的肉垫拍了他一下，扉间一把它放下它就立刻又跳到了枕头上，如此再三，扉间再想来抱它的时候它就挑衅地仰起头，威胁似的亮出了爪子。  
扉间简直对这只小猫毫无办法。他只能暂时放弃教育，走开去给它换好饮用水，换了猫砂，又将猫粮盆倒满。像是为了弥补之前食不果腹的流浪生活一样，泉奈的食量相对于它的体型来说相当大，身形却还是瘦瘦小小的，扉间将又一次倒空的猫粮袋扔到垃圾桶里，实在是怀疑它吃掉的那些食物都去了哪里。他换猫砂的时候泉奈在他脚边绕来绕去，那样子怎么看怎么显得趾高气扬。  
除去非要到床上睡觉之外，泉奈不太与扉间亲近，但它显然非常喜欢扉间的衣柜，扉间猜它可能是将那些整整齐齐叠好的毛领子当成了同类，他常常能从被弄得一团糟的皮毛里拎出一条会喵喵叫的毛毛领子，为此扉间不得不每天早起半小时，在上班前清理干净衣服上沾着的猫毛，  
“扉间你养猫了？”不过实验室里眼尖的同事还是发现了扉间外套袖口里没刷干净的几根黑色软毛，不由大感兴趣地问。  
扉间耸耸肩，他本来想回答“对”，但是话到嘴边拐了个弯，他下意识地否认了：“没有。”  
“我想也是，”同事将脱下来的外套放进储物柜，换上实验袍，“你之前就说过养猫又麻烦又不卫生，你肯定不会养猫的。”  
“我还说过这种话？”扉间确实不记得了，他戴好手套鞋套，脱口而出，“不过泉奈挺可爱的。”  
“啊？”同事抓了抓头，想不通扉间为什么突然提起泉奈，他想了想，立刻恍然大悟，“哦，是不是泉奈想养猫了？说起来好像有阵子没见他了诶。”  
“……算是吧，”扉间含糊地说，他拿过帽子，把头发包得严严实实，“行了别闲聊了，今天还有进度要赶，快点开工。”  
下班之后扉间绕了点路，到市场给自己和泉奈都买了新鲜的活鱼。除去圆滴滴的黑眼睛和骄矜的性格之外扉间没看出来这只猫和泉奈有什么相似，把它抱回来的第一天扉间尝试喂了它一点蛋糕，但它只是怀疑地闻了闻，谨慎地尝了一口就失去了兴趣。  
因为绕了远，扉间回家的时候天色已经暗了下来。他打开家门，泉奈像是早已听到了他的脚步声那样正正地蹲在玄关的鞋柜上看向门口，一双黑眼睛在黑暗中荧荧发亮，见扉间进来就立刻轻盈地跳到了地板上，歪着头探究地盯着他。  
“泉奈，”黑猫的眼神太过灵动，像是下一刻就会出声回应，如果被泉奈知道严谨刻板的千手教授居然也会有这种不切实际的想法肯定会大肆嘲笑他一番，扉间不由笑了一下，举了举手上的袋子，“给你带了点零食。”  
黑猫甩了甩尾巴。

“我必须跟你分手。”泉奈严肃地宣布。  
他盯着装在包装袋里的布料，像是跟那堆织物有什么深仇大恨：“你如果非要用这堆玩意当窗帘的话你就别想再在这房子里看见我了千手扉间。”  
“行啊那你去睡大街吧，”扉间迅速答应，懒得去理会泉奈这种无理取闹的发言，“你上次看杂志的时候不是说喜欢这个图案？”  
泉奈差点跳起来打人：“我当时看的是这个颜色吗！？哪个审美正常的人会用深蓝色搭配花草图案啊！”  
“我觉得挺好的。”扉间反驳。  
“对啊对啊，”泉奈嫌弃地拆开包装，拎起窗帘一角仔细打量上面的刺绣和暗纹，“居然还有人欣赏他的这种垃圾作品，设计师估计挺感谢你的吧。”  
“你不喜欢就拿去退掉，”其实扉间也没有多喜欢那窗帘上柔软的花草图案，见状就不再坚持，他从口袋里掏出钱夹，要去抽里面夹着的发票，“就是我们之前去看的那家店，离你公司更近。”  
“……谁说我要退掉？”泉奈突然哼了一声，一把将放在桌子上的窗帘拿在手里，柔软冰凉的丝缎流淌在他手上，像是裁出了一段深蓝的海水，泉奈又展平那块布料看了看，还是没忍住拢起了眉。  
扉间简直没法理解：“你不是觉得不好看？”  
“所以才要留着啊，”泉奈生硬地反驳，他转了转眼睛，立即想出了一个理由，“留着挂起来，正好能天天提醒你你的审美有多糟糕。”  
他像是怕扉间继续追问，急忙转移了话题：“晚上吃什么？”  
“问我干什么？今天可是轮到你做饭。”扉间将被泉奈拆得乱七八糟的窗帘叠整齐，顺便在便签备忘录上记下“星期天找安装工人来装窗帘”，闻言抬头，用笔尖指了指玄关墙边贴着的值日表。  
“唔，”泉奈拿过一根笔，随便将长发挽起来，向厨房走过去，“那就味增汤和干烤小黄鱼？”  
“可以，”扉间写完了字，将便签撕下来贴到门口的白板上，这才想起来了什么，冲厨房喊了一句，“你今天怎么想起来要做这种和食了？”  
泉奈或许说了什么，不过他已经打开了抽油烟机，嗡嗡的机械运作声响起，让扉间没听到他的回答。

（下）  
扉间半夜被闷醒。  
他脸上不知道什么时候压了一个毛茸茸的不算小的东西，触感很像他那些带皮草的大衣，但是更绵密温暖，还会用尾巴一下下抽他的脖子——泉奈把软软的肚皮趴在他脸上，睡得很熟，还细细地打着呼噜，它身上的气味很洁净，带着些宠物香波温和的香味，像是一大团酥软的奶油。  
扉间憋了一分钟的气，终于忍不住了，他轻手轻脚地掀开被子，从泉奈身体两侧把它抱起来，把它移开到旁边的枕头上。  
泉奈轻轻地喵呜了一声，朦胧地睁开睡眼看了看扉间，黑暗中荧绿的两颗星星一闪而灭，它认出了这个人类，这才懒洋洋地站起来，再次跨过扉间的脸，肚皮上的软毛扫得扉间差点打喷嚏，它在扉间脸边上卧下，蹭了蹭枕头。  
扉间微微松了口气，重新闭上眼睛。但泉奈似乎打定了主意不能让他好好睡一觉，没一会儿扉间就感到一小团生物拱进了被子里，它在被子里走来走去，在扉间的膝窝和臂弯都试了试，最终还是选中了扉间的手臂。它把小小的脑袋枕在扉间的小臂上，安心地不再动了，扉间只得保持着这个姿势直到手臂发麻。  
第二天早上起来扉间自然是挂上了两个黑眼圈，还好是休息日不用上班，扉间腾出时间简单打扫了一下屋子。晚上睡足了觉，泉奈生龙活虎地在各个房间里上蹿下跳，折腾个不停，它如临大敌地反复去扑击自动吸尘器，喵喵地抱着扉间的拖把又撕又咬，扉间专门买回来的猫爬架显然对它毫无吸引力，它更喜欢攀着楼梯栏杆或是扉间的裤腿飞窜着爬上爬下，身形轻灵得像一道黑烟。  
把猫咪接回来之前扉间就定制了铁架子，将泉奈在房子里养的花花草草都仔细地罩了起来，不过还好猫咪虽然淘气，却像泉奈一样爱惜那些脆弱的植物，它有时候会用扉间带回来的实验报告和学生的作业本磨爪子，却从不在花盆边捣乱，即使偶尔攀到铁架子上也会放轻动作。扉间不像泉奈那么会伺弄花草，这房子的另一位主人有段时间不在，几棵娇贵的鲜花已经打了蔫，泉奈蹲在花盆边，用爪子去拨弄落下来的鲜红花瓣。  
下午扉间坐在书桌前，开着电脑写论文，泉奈也存心不让他集中思维，时不时跳上书桌试图来抢走鼠标，又在电脑屏幕前转着圈追自己的尾巴玩。扉间的思路三番五次被它打断，但他对叫“泉奈”这个名字的猫或人却总是没法真正生气，只能轻轻拍着它的背把它赶下去。  
终于泉奈玩累了，它在扉间脚边静静地蹲了一会儿，一跃跳上了扉间的大腿，它仰着头看扉间，扉间伸手摸了摸它的脊背，泉奈作势要咬他，却还是难得乖巧地躺下了，任扉间将它从头摸到尾，只是偶尔舒服地动动耳朵和尾巴。它的后腿恢复得很好，已经看不出来曾经受过伤的痕迹，几个月来它被养胖了一点，不再那么瘦骨嶙峋，油光水滑的皮毛摸起来的手感细滑得像是缎子。  
它突然用脑袋拱了一下扉间的手掌，伸出舌头舔了一下他的手心，撒娇似的细细地“喵”了一声。  
他和泉奈之前都没想过要养宠物，毕竟两个人忙起来的时候都是连饭都顾不上吃，更无暇顾及另一个小生灵，扉间也不知道泉奈想不想养一只猫，但他轻轻挠着猫咪的下巴，让它发出呼噜呼噜的声音，扉间确定泉奈会喜欢它。  
扉间从没想过自己能摸着猫消磨一下午，电脑上的论文只写了短短三行，屏幕黑了又亮，最后扉间索性关了电脑，专心地把泉奈摸了个遍。泉奈躺在他腿上一直安稳地睡着，胡须一颤一颤，直到被扉间抱着放进猫包时才惊醒，不解地抬起脑袋，偏过头试图咬一口扉间的手。  
“不要闹，”扉间拍了拍它的脑袋，说，“今天带你去见个人。”  
说出这句话时他居然有点紧张，揉了一把猫咪的背：“记得好好表现，他发话以后你才能留着，知道吗？”  
猫咪舔了舔爪子，只觉得这个人类真是莫名其妙。

“喂？你下飞机了？我早到了，对，还在老地方，别忘了拿行李。”  
扉间挂断电话。  
年关将近，机场人流量极其庞大，到处都是拖着行李箱脚步匆匆的旅客，但扉间还是能一眼把泉奈从人堆里拎出来。小半年不见，泉奈身上依然裹着之前扉间买给他的一件黑色长风衣，用腰带收束出修长的腰身，他也很快发现了扉间，隔着人群挥了挥手，向他走过来。  
机场人来人往，显得两个拥吻的男人似乎也没那么引人注目，偶尔有人诧异地看他们两个一眼就匆匆离开，直到泉奈情不自禁地打了个抖。  
“怎么就穿这么点？”扉间放开泉奈，上下打量了他一圈，皱了皱眉，解下外衣给他披在肩上。  
“在风之国待得太久了，我都忘了木叶正常的气温是什么样了。”泉奈揉了揉被冻得发红的鼻尖裹紧了前襟，扉间的衣服比他大一号，袖口一直盖到手心，只露出半个洁白的手掌和细长手指。  
“你是去出差五个月又不是五年，连木叶过年是什么温度都不记得？”扉间翻了个白眼，两个人慢慢地向出口走，扉间接过泉奈的行李箱，把他的手塞进外衣口袋，“我之前不是打电话嘱咐过你了么。”  
泉奈嗤了一声：“就你话多。”  
到了停车场，扉间刚打开车门泉奈就迫不及待地钻进了副驾驶，他来不及等到扉间启动车子打开空调，直接调转身体，大半个身子趴在后座上，伸长了手臂去够后座上放着的空调毯：“可算回来了，你都不知道风之国那边……这是什么？”  
他疑惑地拎过后座上的那个包晃了晃，里面立刻传出猫咪的叫声，泉奈吓了一跳，差点把包扔开：“你带过来的？从哪来的猫？”  
“你出差那天我回来时候在路上救的，”扉间发动了车子，缓缓开出了停车场，“就带回来养着了。”  
“那你也不跟我说一声，”泉奈皱了皱鼻子抱怨，不过他已经拉开了猫包的拉链，捏着小猫的后颈将它拎了出来，小猫被陌生人抓在手里，却并没有太激烈地反抗，只是有些好奇地盯着泉奈直瞧，“还是说想给我个惊喜？”  
“我养了几个月了，挺乖的，”扉间答非所问，转弯把车子开上了大路，眼角余光看到泉奈已经和小猫玩了起来，小猫丝毫没有对待他那样的调皮，乖巧地任凭泉奈揉脑袋摸肚子，不由默了一瞬，“……看来它还挺喜欢你的。”  
“那当然，”泉奈扬了扬下巴，有点得意，他摸了摸小猫的耳朵，“你喜欢就养着呗，它叫什么名字？”  
“……泉奈。”前面的路口正好是红灯，扉间踩下刹车，稳稳地停住，吐出这个名字的时候他突然觉得有点不好意思，略略别过了头。  
“嗯？”泉奈不明所以地答应了一声，但是随即小猫也从他怀里探出了头。  
“因为都是黑毛，挺像你的。”扉间有点局促地解释了一句。  
泉奈一下笑出了声。  
猫从泉奈的膝盖上跳下去，钻到了后座，好让泉奈能斜过身体，拉着扉间的领口在即将亮起的绿灯前吻了他一下：“我回来了。”  
end


End file.
